Obliteration, Blake and Karie's Honeymoon
by Androidfish7
Summary: Blake and Karie, Universe at Battle trilogy, go into the past, to find the time traveller, and meet up with Scorpio, Domination, and find out the traveller is with Thumper. Scorpio teams up with Blake and Karie to find Thumper and the traveller.
1. Unholy

_Obliteration by Androidfish7_

_FROM WHEN WE LEFT OFF IN DOMINATION: Scorpio has burned the entire Land of Thumper to the ground, but Thumper is not to be found, so Scorpio is plotting his next move, as he knows not many of the Thumper army was killed, so Scorpio must hunt them down and eliminate them. Meanwhile, Blake and Karie [Universe at Battle 1 & 2, World War UN Death] have decided to get married and are now king and queen of the heavens and plan on going back to the time of Scorpio and Thumper, where Blake and Karie will have to hunt down the time traveller and convince him to not make the journey, or force him, but fortunately for them, the traveller is not hostile or malicous, so after listening to their words, if he believes Blake he would likely step down, according to White._

The time machine was big and had enough room to fit likely about 4 people, so Blake and Karie stepped in the machine and Blake put the time in a computer, and the time machine lit up and telelported the duo, and about 5 minutes later, there they were, in the Land of Thumper. They didn't bring guns because in the past where they were, guns had not been invented, so Blake decided they should blend in. Karie still brought the Love Maker, but since that was a bow and arrow, it would blend in just fine. Blake would, of course, take his OWN sword, as White had told him not to take the White's Blade. They reached there, and Blake spotted Scorpio inspecting the town that he had burnt. Scorpio spotted Blake and Karie. "You! Thumper's soldiers! Seize them!" Scorpio called out, as about 5 of Scorpio's soldiers appeared to try to take down the duo, not realizing what little chance they had. "You are the King of Scorpio?" asked Blake. "yes, but to you people, I am now going to kill you for working for Thumper!" Scorpio called out, as the soldiers closed in. "I don't work for Thumper, or anyone, and neither does my partner" said Blake. "Don't try and talk your way out of it, have your last words before perishing! Be gone, I will now leave this place!" said Scorpio. "You asked for it..." said Blake. "Will you not surrender and give up peacefully?" asked 1 Scorpian. "Nope, your King does not know who I am, so I will demonstrate" said Blake, as he unsheathed his sword and stabbed the Scorpian right in the troat, killing him instantly, Karie shot 1 soldier with the Love Maker, easily killing him, and the other 3 acted by taking out some broad swords and trying to hit Blake all at the same time, but Blake dodged and killed another soldier, and Karie shot another soldier, when there was only 1 left, Blake shoved him down by kicking and plunged his sword into him. "You can fight very well, you do not work for Thumper" said Scorpio, still stunned. "That's what I tried to tell you Scorpio" said Blake. "If you are not working for Thumper and you are not a Scorpian, do you work for the NorthAtlantic Vikings?" asked Scorpio. "No, I work for me, myself, and I" said Blake. "How did you get here? I would've noticed your presence, because with your power, if you had been here, I surely would've noticed" asked Scorpio. "This may sound strange, just hear me out [Scorpio nodded] I come from the future, I heard of a person in this time period attempting to travel through time to our period, which would be absolutely terrible, and I've come to stop it" said Blake. "Excellent! And now you refuse to really tell me where you came from. Are you mad, or do you simply believe I am not in the right head? I didn't get to be king by believing the most preposterous things in the world, now where did you come from?" asked Scorpio. "I will prove it, I will get something that will prove myself [reaches for backpack and grabs a RPG-7] this is a rocket launcher. In your time period, you still have thousands of years until this gets invented" said Blake. "That's more than likely just a fancy cannon or a decptive sword" said Scorpio. Blake fired a shot at a Thumper house, and it came falling down. A rocket looks very different from a cannonball, so Scorpio was stunned. "Oh come now, you expect me to believe you're from the future? But what is that contraption?" asked Scorpio. "It is a rocket launcher, look, we don't have time to chat, I gotta find the guy trying to time travel or my time period is toast" said Blake. "The way you talk, it is unique. Your weapon is unique, would you mind if I borrowed it for a short period of time?" asked Scorpio. "Sure, whatever, fine" said Blake, as he handed Scorpio the RPG-7, Scorpio fired it at a Thumper building, but of course, Blake didn't reload and Scorpio had no idea had to fire a gun. "Aha! I knew it! It's a Mage wand! It most likely only works when you use it!" exclaimed Scorpio. "No, no, you're using it wrong" said Blake, as he put the rocket in the RPG-7. "Now fire it" said Blake, as Scorpio fired and destroyed a Thumper building. "You used magic to make it work!" said Scorpio. "Here, you load it!" said Blake, as he tossed the Rocket to Scorpio, Scorpio, remembering how Blake put the rocket in, he put the rocket into the RPG-7, and he fired at another Thumper building, and it destroyed it. "Amazing, simply amazing. Who is your blacksmith?" asked Scorpio. "Don't you get it? That isn't supposed to be invented for thousands of years! I'm from the future to put it simply, and my partner here came with me!" Blake exclaimed. Scorpio was about to once again object, when he was interrupted by a messenger. "My lord! We have recieved mail from Thumper!" said the messenger. "Let me see it" said Scorpio, as he picked it up. It read:

_To my brother:_

_I have eluded once more! You are no match for me! And better yet, I am sending a person into the future, that's right, the future! He is to bring back advanced weapons and armor so we may eliminate you once and for all! Come hunting for us, but find us, YOU SHALL NOT! Hahahahaha!_

_Best regards, for now! -Thumper_

"Thumper? Into the future? Hahahahahaha! He is more desperate for attention than a spoiled toddler! This is most amusing! And that he thinks I am not match for him is equally comical!" said Scorpio. "He's serious! Now stand aside, I gotta get to Thumper now! I'll kill him if you won't!" said Blake. Scorpio stopped him. "It appears we are far apart from agreeing on this future subject, but we now agree, or so I believe, that Thumper must die. Will you not join forces with me? Perhaps we will [snickers] find your time travelling person. If you kill Thumper, we shall take you there." said Scorpio. "Karie, what do you think?" asked Blake. "Why are you asking me? You're the leader" said Karie. "But, this is a partnership. I'm in if you're in." said Blake. "That you think of it high enough like that, let's do this" said Karie. "We will accept your offer" said Blake.


	2. Excellency

_Obliteration by Androidfish7_

_Blake and Karie have made it to the past and have met with Scorpio. After almost having a major conflict with him, Scorpio still does not believe Blake and Karie are from the future are from the future. Scorpio's army is hunting down Thumper, and Blake and Karie and Scorpio have an agreement to end Thumper, while Blake hunts down the time traveller, completely unaware of what he is doing._

The army was walking in the meadows that Scorpio believed led to Thumper. "Do we have anyone with a telescope on their possession so we might be able to do some before-hand scouting?" asked Scorpio. "I've got better" said Karie, taking out a Barrett 50 Cal with a Variable Zoom option. "I thought we weren't bringing guns!" exclaimed Blake. "What is this gun you speak of?" asked Scorpio. Karie looked through the scope, and spotted Thumper. Karie handed the Sniper Rifle to Scorpio. "Look through the scope, does that look like him?" asked Karie. "Yes! There he is, just like the slack off he has portrayed himself to be!" said Scorpio. "Pull the trigger and his head will explode" said Karie, but Scorpio had unknowingly taken the reticle off Thumper, so when he pulled the trigger, he killed, ironically enough, an enemy archer. Thumper was stunned, and turned around, and spotted Scorpio with the Barrett 50 Cal. "You! Everyone attack!" Thumper shouted, as the Thumper army began to rise and they would be charging the Scorpio forces. "You said it would behead him!" said Scorpio. "You took the reticle off, I'll teach you about it later, but we have a fight on our hands!" said Karie. "Soldiers! Attack the heart of the Thumper cavalry!" Scorpio commanded, as his soldiers immediately charged the Thumper forces, and were in the camp site before the Thumper soldiers were ready. It was a massacre, as Thumper soldiers were getting killed faster than the French retreat, as the Scorpio forces immediately defeated the fleet, but Thumper once again escaped, by getting on horseback before the fight even began. "He is a coward, fleeing before the battle has begun! He is a disgrace to his people! Everyone but him and 10 soldiers have fallen dead! My people, they no longer outnumber us! We are going to win this war!" Scorpio announced, which was recieved with great approval. At that moment, however, a big army came down the path where Thumper had fled, there were thousands of people with good armor, and in front of them was what seemed to be their leader. "You, you are the King of the land of Scorpio?" he asked. "Why, yes I am. Why do you bring your enormous fleet here?" asked Scorpio. "You accompany the time travelers, and are a threat to this world. You shall either break your alliance with them, and allow us to take them to our dungeon, or you shall be executed along with them. What say you?" he asked. "I do not know who you are or what my brother may have informed you of, but I assure you, there is no time traveling occurring. Why do you wish to harm us? Who are you?" asked Scorpio. "We are the Guardians of the Land of Vorealph, and you are to be executed immediately at any signs of resistance" the leader replied. "My friend, this is a misunderstanding. King Vorealph is my father, he would never order me executed, but if it is a fight you wish, I will not break my alliance to avoid a conflict. If you so choose, we shall fight" said Scorpio. "So be it then" the leader said, as he held up his sword to his army, and it was met by approval. "I shall give you 30 ticks [seconds] to inform your people of this fight. Then we strike" the leader said, as he walked back to their army. "You 2, get out of here" said Scorpio. "No, we are in an alliance, we fight side by side" said Blake. "You do not get it! The Guardians of Vorealph have never been defeated by any army living in history, they hunt you, and they will kill us all to try to get you, you best be off, before it is too late. Find your time traveling person, or whomever it is you seek. We will delay the forces here, but promise me one thing: kill Thumper before you leave." said Scorpio. "I will do that, for you" said Blake. Scorpio told his men of the upcoming war, and the soldiers understood most of them would die because they were outnumbered and the Guardians of Vorealph had far more advanced weaponry, and were not using it with gratitude, unlike the Thumper soldiers. Scorpio met with the Guardians of Vorealph's leader 1 more time. "My friend, it does not have to be this way. We can come to an agreement peacefully and without conflict if you simply sacrifice 2 of your own, rather than sacrifice thousands of your own fighting" he said. "We will never surrender, nor shall we sacrifice any of our own for an unjust reason. It shall not end peacefully" said Scorpio. The forces clashed 30 seconds later, and Blake and Karie were far away, so they were not close enough to be detected by their forces, but then they ran into a little bit of "resistance". "Hold it right there!" a voice called out, as Blake turned his back, he knew what to expect, being able to read minds. "Show yourself, because with my ability to read minds, I already know where you are" said Blake, as Thumper and about 13 soldier escorts emerged from the shadows of the forest they were going through. "We outnumber you and we have more weaponry than you with just 1 sword and your partner with 1 archery set, just surrender to death, and it will be quick and peaceful, while if you choose to fight, we will make it long and painful" said Thumper, not realizing who he was dealing with. "I'll take my chances against your weak forces, come on #$%$# #$%$#!" called out Blake, as Blake unsheathed his sword, and Karie took out the Love Maker. "Who wants some?" Blake shouted, as Thumper soldiers tried to surround Blake and Karie, but this exposed them to their attacks even more, so it was a very easy victory. Blake slashed the soldiers to pieces while Karie killed anyone that didn't run away, which was everyone. Thumper was the last one left standing on his side. He got onto his horse and tried to flee, but Karie is a better archer than Scorpio, so THIS TIME, Thumper would not get away on his special horse, as Karie's Love Maker shot shrapnel killed the horse before it could really get Thumper away at all. "Now to fulfill my promise" said Blake, as he aimed his sword at Thumper's heart.


	3. Majesty

_Obliteration by Androidfish7_

_Scorpio, Blake, and Karie, along with Scorpio's army, have taken on the Thumper forces, and as expected, they defeated the Thumper forces easily, but along the way, Scorpio's forces meet up with the Guardians of Vorealph, the most revered army ever to travel the land. Scorpio sends Blake and Karie away because he believes his forces may not make it out of the battle, but Blake promises to Scorpio he will carry out the assassination mission on Thumper, and Blake and Karie catch up to Thumper, and Blake has his sword at Thumper's heart, Thumper's only weakness._

Scorpio picked up his Scor Sword, as the army prepared to fight, the forces clashed, and it was brutal, people dying left and right, but the relieving thing was, they were on the Guardians of Vorealph's side, some Scorpians died, but it was turning into a slaughter in their favor, outnumbered and out-armored, Scorpio couldn't believe his eyes, his forces were looking more and more like they were going to prevail, as eventually, they cut the Guardians of Vorealph's forces down to the Scorpians number, and they were no longer outnumbered. "Keep fighting! We are winning this fight!" Scorpio shouted, as the leader began to attempt to flee, but Scorpio, with quick stepping, caught up to him and had him on the ground. "YOU WILL NOW DIE FOR YOUR DISRESPECT!" Scorpio shouted, as he slit their leader's throat so deeply, the head almost came off, and Scorpio left the body there, and when he turned around, there were but 14 enemy soldiers left, and they were also attempting to flee, but failed miserably. The Scorpians had done it: they had killed every soldier on the Guardians of Vorealph's side. About 310 Scorpians had been seriously wounded or killed, but 24,598 of the enemy soldiers had all been killed. "This... This is amazing! We must now punish the land of Vorealph, because I have come to realize this time travel is not a jest! I believe Vorealph knows where the time traveler is, and we shall make him speak! WE. ARE. IMMORTAL!" Scorpio shouted, as it was met by much approval from his troops. "We have but 10 miles to travel until we reach the land of Vorealph, and we shall sack the place and make Vorealph talk!" Scorpio shouted, as they began to travel.

Thumper dodged Blake's blade at the last second, and he stood up, as Karie's Love Maker bow hit him in the head, not doing anything, and Blake again tried to impale Thumper with his blade, but Thumper dodged it again, but this time Karie's Love Maker bow hit him square in the chest, and he fell. Thumper was not dead, but he thought of a good idea: he would play dead. He didn't think this in his head, because he knew Blake would read his mind, so he held his breath for 5 minutes. Blake thought he was dead, and moved on. "Promise fulfilled!" Blake said, as the duo moved on, searching for the time traveler, when their backs were turned, Thumper slowly stood up, and approached the duo, with a Broad Sword in his hand, he got in position to stab Blake in the back, which would seriously hurt him, but then he was hit by an arrow, he turned around to see Scorpio. "Blake, Karie, turn around, your enemy lurks!" Scorpio shouted, as Blake turned around, he got a little angry. "You're going to wish you were dead" he said, but Thumper ran into the dark woods, and hid there. Blake ran into the woods, but Scorpio stopped him. "Going into the woods there is a fate waiting which is worse than death, let him be, he will try to get out, but he will not. He has been taken care of." said Scorpio. "Why? What is in the woods?" asked Blake. "Trust me, my friend, you do not want to know. Let's just move on to Vorealph, we believe we may have located the traveler of time" said Scorpio. "Really? Let's go then!" Blake said, as Karie and Blake joined the Scorpio forces who were waiting patiently for Scorpio's return. They advanced, and made it to Vorealph, and Scorpio looked for hidden archers, he found a few real archers, unlike the ones in Thumper. Karie picked up her Barrett 50 Cal, and put a suppressor on it. Karie took aim at an archer, and fired, and his head blew up right there, and nobody knew. Karie took out all the archers. "ATTACK!" Scorpio shouted. "You, find the traveler, we will keep them away from you" said Scorpio, as Blake and Karie moved on, and found a well made castle, which was where Vorealph would be residing. They entered the castle, and were not met by the slightest bit of resistance, as all of Vorealph's soldiers and guards were all dead. Blake and Karie agreed to split up and search the castle, and they met up on a door on the top floor, and opened it, where Vorealph was sitting on his throne. "Alright scum, where's the traveler?" asked Blake. "Ha! You shall not find him in this building, and even if you tried to, I shall kill you here for trespassing the castle!" Vorealph shouted. At that moment, he picked up a weapon. "This is the War Mace of Ancient Kings! The greatest weapon in the world!" said Vorealph. "Not in the future!" Blake shouted, as he picked up his own sword, and Karie took aim at Vorealph, and Blake took a shot at Vorealph, which was deflected by the War Mace of Ancient Kings, but the Love Maker shot from Karie would not be deflected, and Vorealph was on the ground, Blake aimed his sword at Vorealph's throat, and slit it, and Vorealph lay dead. "Easiest fight ever, now let's find that traveler!" said Blake, as they split up again to search, but they did not find anything, and at that moment, Scorpio came in. "Blake, Karie, we have located the time traveler" Scorpio said. The duo went outside, and found a huge machine, and a person about to enter it. "Stop! Stop that guy!" Blake shouted, but it was too late, the guy entered the portal, and Blake realized he had failed, and the machine suddenly exploded, so he wasn't coming back. "No!" Blake yelled. "What does this mean? What will become of us?" asked Scorpio


	4. Fright

_Obliteration by Androidfish7_

_Blake has located Thumper, and with help from Karie, he sent Thumper away, not knowing exactly how his death would come up, but Thumper is nonetheless out of the picture for now. However, after killing Vorealph, Blake found he was too late to stop the time traveler, and the time machine used in the process was destroyed. Blake's first mission as a leader has failed._

"Our world and your world will now be linked, and this person now has access to other world dimensions. Some of the horrible things my father has banished and killed over the millions of years now are released." said Blake. "Were the creatures you speak of mythical creatures? Such as ones seen in books that are indeed secretly real?" asked Scorpio. "You bet on it, now I will have to put them away again" said Blake. "If you so choose, my army and I can stand by your side" said Scorpio. "[sigh] that won't do good, too many people will die for no reason" said Blake. "Well then what is it wish us to do about it? I shall fight by your side my ally, I can not let what happened in my presence go unpunished. Let us take up a sword and fight this to the death." said Scorpio. "Problem is, the creatures have been stored inside a portal leading to a something called a Soul Storage. There's only enough room for 2 people. I must go, but I can't take both you and Karie with me." said Blake. "blake, he's the more experienced general, I'll watch over his people while you're gone, take him" said Karie. Blake began to debate but Karie interrupted "Isn't this a partnership? My decision is to let Scorpio go because he can help you win better. I won't get into any trouble while you're gone" said Karie. Blake paused, then looked at Scorpio reluctantly. "Tell your people about this" said Blake, as Scorpio went to make the announcement. "Are you sure?" asked Blake. "Absolutely" said Karie, as Scorpio handed Karie a Battle Staff. "Oh this won't be neccessary I am armed well enough" said Karie. "No, this is the Staff of Command, they won't cater to you without it" said Scorpio. "Oh, well, then I guess I need it!" said Karie taking the Battle Staff. "Blake, how is it that we get the portal to the soul storage you have informed me of?" asked Scorpio. "We need the 4 Swords of element to open the portals. We need 1 Powerful Sword of Gusts, we need 1 Water Sword of Prosperity, we need 1 Fearful Sword of Earth and 1 Fire Sword of Death. I know where we need to go to find them too" said Blake. "I know the owner of the Powerful Sword of Gusts, but the only way he agrees to loan us his Sword is by defeating him in battle. I've struck him down before but it is incredibly difficult, we also must fight by Chivalry Code [in Scorpio region, the Chivalry code is no projectiles or magic, just sword fighting, along with traditional Chivalry]" said Scorpio. "Let's go!" said Blake, as Scorpio led him to a hut nearby a Scorpio Gold Mine. Scorpio knocked on the door, a old man opened the door. "My lord! What is it I may do for you?" he asked. "We require the Sword to undo a terrible thing that has happened to this land" said Scorpio. "If you were without another I would grant it to you, but him [points to Blake] he has not earnedit. He must defeat me." he said. "Blake, do not underestimate him, he may be old, but he is one of the world's greatest Senseis and can fight like a 30 year old. The old body is a deception he uses to fool his enemies into underestimating him. Fight wisely" said Scorpio. Blake unsheathed his sword. "Very well then, I shall retrieve my Sword" the old man said. He emerged from the hut with the Powerful Sword of Gusts. They got into battle stances, and the old man lunged out and struck Blake, but Blake reflected it with his own sword, and the old man tried to trip Blake, a tactic White used on Blake when they practiced fighting so long ago. Blake, using excellent reflexes, jumped to dodge it, and stepped on the old man's foot, tripping the old man, but he quickly got back up and continued to strike at Blake. "Blake! By merely defending, you are sure to be defeated! You must play to his weakness! You must strike back!" Scorpio shouted. Blake took his advice and struck at the man, and the man was stunned and barely dodged it barely, and tried a counter attack, which Blake dodged, then Blake jumped high up when the old man tried a stab with the sword, and Blake smashed the sword on the old man's head, and the old man fell dead, or so it seemed, as he used a mending to repair the head. "Oh come on!" said Blake, but the man dropped his sword, then kicked it to Blake. "You have defeated me, without my immortality I would have fell dead, so as rules so state, the Sword is yours to borrow, and to be returned in 1 year or less." the man said, as he went back into his house. "Excellent! Now we must find 3 more swords!" said Scorpio. "Well doesn't that Thumper guy have the Fearful Sword of Earth?" asked Blake, tired from the fight. "How is it you find that information?" asked Scorpio. "I can read minds, I remember Thumper thinking of taking out, but then he fled into the woods, and you told me not to pursue him anymore" said Blake. "Well if you have this Divine ability, we shall go into the forest, but I shall warn you, there are things in there that will frighten you more than anything ever seen" said Scorpio. "No, White, my father, was killed in a mission, that was the most frightening thing. Let's go" said Blake, remembering where the forest was, they reached it in 30 sun ticks [minutes]. Blake and Scorpio entered the forest, they searched for Thumper for roughly 30 more sun ticks, but did not find him. "Where could he be?" asked Blake. "I have a bad feeling" said Scorpio, as he started to go slower. The group then came up on a big tree, which was the only tree left for a while. "Look up" said Scorpio, as Blake looked up, he saw huge strands of silk, and they seemed to be holding wooden logs. "What are they?" asked Blake. "They're spider webs" said Scorpio. "They must be huge spiders!" exclaimed Blake. "Bigger than your average human! The spiders here don't hunt insects, however. They hunt human flesh." said Scorpio. "That's the big deal?" asked Blake. "That's unfortunately the easiest part of the forest, you don't want to know the harder things here" said Scorpio. "Well once we catch Thumper we can leave here" said Blake. They advanced and found something that looked like a pack of wolves, but they were enormous wolves, but they didn't notice Blake or Scorpio. "This is it?" asked Blake. "Notice how they are substantial in size. You don't want to know how they get that big" said Scorpio. "Well then we better stealthen up [sneak past the wolves]" said Blake. They then came on what they thought was Thumper, who had his back turned to them, but what was weirder, he was covered in slime.


	5. Might

_Obliteration by Androidfish7_

_Blake and Scorpio have once again located Thumper in the woods Scorpio deemed "not able to be ventured" and they have ventured there and found horrid beasts and mutated insects, but have luckily had no confrontations, as they are extremely unaware of what they can do..._

Karie picked up the Battle Staff of Command. "Everyone here! I have been assigned command here until King Scorpio returns, and when he does, I'm sure he'll take back command, but until then, I'm supposed to be calling shots around here. Now I need 5 archers to go into the archer tower, and I'll need everyone to get into battle armor, because you know what? I'm going to surprise Scorpio by finding the group he told me about called the NorthAtlantic Vikings who bothered them, well I say we show them who's boss, now what do you all say?" Karie announced, which was met by sorts of confusion and some approval, when the 2nd in command called out. "But, my lord! Scorpians never attack other regions who have not declared war! Scorpio would be outraged with you!" he said. "I think he would be pleased to have more world power, and I'm in charge here, you'll all just do what I say, besides, I've got the guns" said Karie, as Karie had to bring small guns to sneak past Blake, as Karie knew they'd get into confrontations they'd need guns for. Karie pulled out 2 Five Sevens, one for each hand [commonly know as either Dual Wield or Akimbo], and put the Barrett 50 Cal on her back. "My lord, what are those?" the 2nd in command asked. "They're guns, the NorthAtlantic Vegans won't be able to touch us here with what I have" said Karie, as along with the Five Seven Akimbo and Barrett 50 Cal, Karie brought 505 Fragmentation [or commonly referred to as "Frag"] Grenades, 21 Time Bombs, and 407 Semtex Grenades. "They would never have let me on an Airplane" thought Karie, as the group moved towards the NorthAtlantic Viking camp. They reached it about 7 hours after they began, and Karie took aim at what Karie would later find to be Kylerst, the new leader of the NorthAtlantic Vikings, and Karie fired, but Kylerst stepped out of the way at the last moment, and at the sound of the bulletfire, Kylerst turned his head towards the Scorpian army. "Oh! The Scorpians! Everyone to battle positions!" he commanded, as the archers began to take aim at the Scorpians, but Karie easily took them out with the Barrett 50 Cal, and the Scorpians began the raid, and the NorthAtlantic Vikings, being unready, were slaughtered, just like Scorpio's raid on the land of Thumper so many years back, although the local militia were ready to fight, they were no match for the vast number of Scorpians. It was slaughter, as Karie took many soldiers out with the Five Seven Akimbo, but Karie had ordered no civilians be hurt unless they showed resistance, well, long story short, the command mine as well not have been issued, because unlike the Thumper civilians, the civilians were mostly retired soldiers, and knew how to fight, but not near well enough, and not many people made it out that weren't Scorpians. They captured Kylerst, and 3 Scorpians brought him to Karie. "but... Why? You aren't Scorpio!" he asked "He put me in charge, I decided to strike you back for what you had done" said Karie, as the Five Seven Akimbo was suddenly being put to Kylerst' head. "You will never get me to surrender our region! I would die forth hence I give my people!" Kylerst shouted. Karie pulled the trigger, and Kylerst' head blew up right in front of her eyes. "That's it, let's finish it off, claim this region as a new part of the land of Scorpio" said Karie. "This is cruel it doesn't make any sense" a Scorpian whispered to another, as Karie's command was not very popular with the Scorpians, but fortunately there were no Scorpian deaths or else rebellions would seriously have broken out. "Let's return home, we will show Scorpio what we have done" said Karie. "My lord, with all due respect, this is terrible, we Scorpians never attack anyone without the intention of defending others or ourselves. The NorthAtlantic Vikings never harmed us or had an intention of harming us under their new leader's rule, and you have destroyed the prosperity here. Scorpio will be very displeased with you" said the 2nd in command

Blake snuck very quietly on Thumper, while Scorpio took aim with his bow incase Thumper heard them, Thumper was moving very slowly, so it was easy to catch him. Blake suddenly tripped Thumper, and with Thumper's head weighing over 9,000 pounds Thumper couldn't get up. "What the?" Thumper exclaimed. "You know what we want, hand over the Fearful Sword of Earth before I get out medieval torture items. I was an old age torturer you know! I know how to make you give it up!" Blake commanded. "Enough! I lost the sword in the woods here, and was out exploiting this part only in good faith of finding the sword!" said Thumper. "Do you believe that Scorpio?" asked Blake. "I know my brother may be arrogant and lazy, but I can sense that he is not lying. Where did you lose it?" asked Scorpio. "The day I tell you where will be the day Hell truly freezes over!" Thumper exclaimed. "In the future, my father killed Satan, and remember the torture weapons I mentioned?" Blake stated. "Very well then [sigh] I lost it near in that stupid Spider Web clot awhile back I just saw you 2 and didn't pursue the matter any further" said Thumper. "Well the Spider Webs we saw are only accessible by some means of elevated transportation. In the future are the flying devices?" asked Scorpio. "Better, I have wings" said Blake, as he spread his wings. "Ah very good, but what shall Thumper and I do?" asked Scorpio. "I want you 2 to stay, Scorpio, I want you to make sure Thumper doesn't get away, I'm going in" said Blake.


	6. Light

_Obliteration by Androidfish7_

_Blake and Scorpio have located Thumper, and Karie may have single handedly destroyed Scorpio's reputation with an attack on the NorthAtlantic Vikings, and Blake now has to venture in to a bunch of mutated Spider's webs in search of the Fearful Sword of Earth, required to defeat the terrible things coming._

Blake found a flat land to stand on, as he searched for the Fearful Sword of Earth. Blake had secretly packed a Five Seven in his pocket, so he took it out as he knew the mutated animals here would not be defeated by blunted weapons. Blake traveled through and heard what sounded like a low groaning. Blake walked on and found a human standing in the middle of nowhere. "Hey! You!" Called Blake, but it turned around and Blake realized it wasn't a human, as it turned around and had tons of blood drooling from it's mouth. Blake realized he had found a zombie! Blake wondered how there were zombies in medieval times, because he had not heard anything of zombies starting up until about 400 years later. Blake shot it in the head with the Five Seven, killing it immediately. The sound attracted several mutated animals, as Blake knew they were coming his way. He then heard a familiar voice. "Hey! You! What are you doing? How did you get here?" asked the person. Blake recognized the voice, then turned around and saw a fully alive Jasmine! "You!" exclaimed Blake. "What are you doing here? Get out of here!" Jasmine yelled. Blake then had a thought. "If Jasmine is still alive, is it possible I could find White's past and tell him of the future, perhaps preventing his future death?" Blake thought. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to move?" asked Jasmine, as Blake turned he saw 2 huge spiders standing right behind him, he shot them with the Five Seven, but the bullets were reflected. "No guns will work on them! Try this!" said Jasmine, as Jasmine used a black magic spell that gave Blake Iron Skin, making him nearly indestructible. Blake took out his sword, and chopped off the head of 1 spider, while the other one shot a spider web at Blake, and ordinary spider webs trap insects but mutated spiders are 4 times that of an ordinary human, and this one was 3 times Blake's size, so the spider webs would trap anything they touched, but Jasmine cast another black magic spell on Blake, which gave him Inferno, which was fire skin, which burned the web like flames to ice, and Blake dashed forward and sliced the spider's head off. "Well done, just be more careful next time" said Jasmine, walking away. "Wait!" cried Blake, as Jasmine turned back around. "What could you possibly want now?" Jasmine asked, annoyed. "Do you happen to know somebody by the name of White Winger [last name]?" asked Blake. "Of course I'm married to him. Why?" asked Jasmine. "This might sound strange, but I am from the future, White in the future sent me back here to complete a mission and I need a sword somebody named Thumper left up here" said Blake. "Future huh? Sure, well you are certainly not getting that sword, it's White's now, and I'm pretty sure we won't live long enough to see time travel, which I predict will be in hundreds of years" said Jasmine. "May I please speak to White?" asked Blake. "You are persistent. I will allow this, come with me" said Jasmine. They walked and came up on to a huge castle, which Blake assumed White lived in. "Before we go, if you are a thug or robber and have a dagger trying to rob us, White is going to slit your throat" said Jasmine. "If you want, take my weapons, I have no need for them here" said Blake, but Jasmine shook her head and they entered the castle. "White! There's someone here looking for you and the sword" Yelled Jasmine. "Good, I could use the challenge" said that alluring voice, and then Blake saw White step into the room they were in. "Excuse me Mr Winger, may I have a talk with you?" Asked Blake. "Sure" said White, as Jasmine walked away. "Listen, this may sound hard to believe, but I'm from the future, about 4000 years in the future, and your future self sent me back here to complete a mission and need your Fearful Sword of Earth" said Blake. "I know, listen, I know what happens in my future, except my death is hazy, I don't know where that goes, in your present, have I died?" Asked White. "Yes, you died about 2 days before my exact present, you were caught in a time bomb explosion, and you sacrificed yourself to save me and my group" said Blake. "And in your future has the ruling of Shadowis struck yet?" asked White. "What?" asked Blake. "Oh, since you failed the mission, when you go back to your present, the traveler activated the hidden chamber of an all Dark Titan who can't be defeated by anyone but me. You mine as well stop searching for the swords because they won't help alter that future, you're about 3 days until Shadowis will begin his ruling." said White. "So I've been wasting my time?" asked Blake. "Yes, you have to get back to your future, and i also have 1 more bit of information. Scorpio, in the Prophecy of Light [Prophecy of who can defeat Shadowis] is the one predicted to be the only one able to strike him down, you must take him to the future and kill Shadowis before he rules over all the 640 Dimensions, which I controlled until my death, when they can be taken by anyone else" said White. "I will tell him" said Blake. "Hold on 1 second" said White, as he went to his treasure chest, and took out what he called the "greatest gun in existence". "This, Blake, is the Mirage 245X, it is the single greatest gun ever made, it has 245 rounds per clip, and easy way to reload, and has more rapid firing than a Kiparis with Rapid Fire. It is the only thing that can have a chance of killing the shadow zombies Shadowis sends, and they can be killed by other items, but not quick enough to do anything. There is only 1 in existence, and I'm placing it in the palms of your hands." said White.


	7. Hindsight

_Obliteration by Androidfish7_

_Blake has discovered it is too late to stop the ruling of Earth by Shadowis and will have to return to the present and return to Earth, and will have to risk bringing Scorpio with him. Karie will more then likely be faced with a major conflict of destroying Scorpio's streak of prosperity._

Jasmine walked away from Blake and White, and their discussion was going to give plenty of time. Jasmine clapped her hands together and a secret door opened in the wall, one Jasmine had never even told White about, and entered, and with a clap, shut the doors. Jasmine knew who Blake was the whole time, and went to her Lab, where her experiments on captured humans were being conducted. The forest is not scary because of the animals, although they are Jasmine's slaves and bring back victims to her Lab for experiments, as Jasmine came on some of the experiments, Jasmine knew that it was ready. Her lifelong experiment was complete, Jasmine had planned every step so perfect, the zombie that got away was only a minor inconvenience, and Jasmine was about to release the greatest Demonic scientific discovery in the history of man, Jasmine let 1 zombie escape, and using magic, Jasmine teleported it to land in the land of Scorpio. Jasmine had only married White so he would not be a bother in her experiments, as Jasmine knew that would be a huge problem, so with a little coveting and some positive interactions, Jasmine had ended up in White's arms. Now, Jasmine certainly loved White, it just happened that Jasmine was an evil witch and White would be a huge inconvenience, and Jasmine wouldn't have that. Jasmine had worked longer on the experiments here than Gregor Mendel. Jasmine had also made a more life changing experiment. People would not be killed by Mendel's discovery, but Jasmine's discovery of the B2 Poison would kill or infect every single human on the planet. Jasmine also had a scapegoat for the creations, a young guy Jasmine and White had met while out one day, by the name of Joel Millington, as he had been the only one who knew of Jasmine's experiments, Jasmine planned to blame it on him when it all started up because Millington agreed to bring her good books to read during her breaks. Jasmine released the zombie, and decided to wait a day for it to have it's effect. Blake walked and accidentally bumped into Jasmine. "Sorry about that" Blake said. "Sure, no problem" said Jasmine. "Take care now! Good luck!" shouted White, as Blake left. Blake flew down to where Scorpio and Thumper were, and he saw tons of dead bodies all around them. "Blake! What in the world took you that long! We were approached by people who appeared to have come back from the dead, and they attempted to bite us! I had to let Thumper go and we had to fight them off, there were about 30 of them and they wouldn't stop!" Exclaimed Scorpio. "What? How strange, well come on, let's go get Karie, we gotta get out of here, we have to go forward to where I came from and slay an evil Titan called Shadowis, he will take over every single dimension in history and all the time periods if we don't kill him. Scorpio, you are the Chosen One in the Prophecy." said Blake. "It is I? Really?" asked Scorpio. "Did you see an evil witch along your way?" asked Thumper. "No? Why? Is there one?" asked Blake. "Someone up there near the Forbidden Warrior [White's nickname] who I believe he is wed to is an evil witch who nearly killed me, I escaped with seconds left" said Thumper. "White is married to Jasmine not a witch" said Blake. "Was this Jasmine about 5 Feet and 8 Inches long with long green hair?" asked Thumper. "Yes but Jasmine isn't a witch" said Blake. "She threw tons of minions and cast horrible spells and threatened the "Coming of the Dead" on me. Are you sure?" Asked Thumper. Then Blake began to wonder. "Blake he's not being honest with you he is simply attempting to influence your actions. Pay him no heed let us advance and head to the future." said Scorpio. "Alright and what will we do with Thumper?" asked Blake. "I demand you bring me to the future!" Shouted Thumper. "Thumper you don't get to demand #$%" said Blake, as they finally returned to the land of Scorpio. "That's strange... I feel like something horribly wrong has occured here" said Scorpio, as Karie went to greet the group. "Did you get what you needed?" Karie asked. "Well, yes, and we have to head back to the present NOW" said Blake. "Alright, I'll pack my bags" said Karie. "Um, excuse me Karie, but I can't help feel that something terribly wrong has occured here, would you please tell me what has happened?" asked Scorpio. "Nothing bad has happened" said Karie, as Scorpio frowned. "What did you do since my departure?" he asked. "I led the army on an invasion to the NorthAtlantic Vikings and we burnt their land to the ground and killed everyone there" said Karie, as Scorpio's widened and Blake thought he was going to have a stroke, when Scorpio truly went off. "YOU WHAT? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR #$%ING MIND? HAVE YOU NO SENSE IN YOURSELF? DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE BROKEN? YOU HAVE DESTROYED AN 8000 YEAR PERIOD OF PEACE I HAVE TRIED MY #$ OFF TO KEEP! WHY? HOW?" said Scorpio, as he became speechless, as he was beside himself with anger. "If it makes you feel better, you and I were about to go to war" said Thumper, when Scorpio stabbed him in the leg with a pocket dagger. "SILENCE! I MUST HEAD TO MY HOME FOR TIME TO CLEAR MY MIND!" Shouted Scorpio. "Karie what were you thinking? When you babysit someone, do you have them go light the neighbor's house on fire?" asked Blake. "I thought that since they screwed with Scorpio's forces we should strike back" said Karie. "But... But that's actual GENOCIDE! Genocide! In less than 10 hours you have killed off an entire civilization and an 8000 year peace streak!" Exclaimed Blake. Then out of the corner of his eye, he could see a zombie about to prey on an unsuspecting Scorpian.


	8. Terror

_Obliteration by Androidfish7_

_Scorpio has had a mental breakdown after he learns of Karie's actions, and Blake is not terribly pleased. The trio must depart with descending spirits for the future world, yet Scorpio is unsure everything has actually happened so far._

"Has all this actually happened?" wondered Scorpio, as he was busy recovering from his stress attack. "Maybe I've truly gone mentall unstable, and none of this has happened, or perhaps I'm dreaming" thought Scorpio, but then he looked around him and realized it was unfortunately not a dream, Scorpio's 8000 year streak was over and one of the world's greatest forces had been evaporated in little under an afternoon, once word had been spread throughout the world, Scorpio would be a target of criticism and scrutiny, and Scorpio would be ruined. Scorpio then had a thought: "The girl must be punished! She wrecked my life's work in little under an hour! For once I actually leave commandship to another and the person #$%s everything up! I must not kill or harm her but punishment is in order" thought Scorpio, as he left the castle. "Are you feeling fine Scorpio?" asked Blake. "I have certainly seen better days" said Scorpio. "Are you ready to go the future?" asked Blake. "Not quite now my friend, as you know, Karie has about ruined my life's work in under an afternoon" said Scorpio, then Blake began to worry. "I can read minds, you're thinking of a punishment?" asked Blake. "Yes, but not in the form of physical or mental pain" said Scorpio, then Blake stopped worrying. "Well what are you thinking of?" asked Blake. "I'm thinking of something more challenging for both of us, I propose that Karie and I duel as a Scorpian custom, before we venture into the future" said Scorpio. "Well, Karie did kind of #$% up, but Karie is no match sword fighting against you, I'll take her punishment" said Blake. Scorpio was bewildered. "You would actually consider such a thing? Letting the no good doer of such an action walk free? Why?" asked Scorpio. "Scorpio, something you don't understand about a marriage, is you have to be able to leap through fire for your partner or the relationship has no chance, romance, sex, love, looks, dignity, none of it is relevant if you aren't compelled to do what is best for your spouse, and I truly feel you would let the rages of tragedy get ahold of you and hurt Karie, I will take this bounty for her" said Blake. "Blake, as much as I do not feel your decision is that of a wiseman, I, King of Scorpio, shall accept your offer" said Scorpio, as he walked away. Blake decided he'd go tell Karie of all that had happened, but he searched for Karie, but did not find Karie, he searched the kingdom, but found nothing, then he was still searching, when he ran into Jasmine. "Oh hi! It's you! Good to see you!" said Jasmine. "Hi, listen, have you seen my friend Karie? I've been looking all over for her and haven't found anything!" said Blake. "Did this Karie carry a Barrett 50 Cal?" asked Jasmine. "Yeah, with a couple of Five Sevens!" Blake said. "I think I saw someone like that head down to the NorthAtlantic Vikings' former city" said Jasmine, Blake sighed. "Well thank you! Great to see you again!" Blake exclaimed. "Sure thing no problem!" Jasmine said, as Blake ran towards the NorthAtlantic Viking's former city, but in all the stress of not finding Karie, Blake had completely overlooked the fact Jasmine had identified Karie with a gun, but they were in the medieval times, nobody from the time period knew what a gun was. After hours of traveling, Blake found what looked like a case of Barrett 50 Cal Bullets on the ground. "Karie wouldn't drop this" thought Blake, as he walked on, then he found one of the Five Sevens Karie carried on the ground, Blake picked it up and began to worry. "Karie sure wouldn't drop this! What's going on?" wondered Blake, as he came up on an old building, when Blake found Karie, with her back turned to Blake, Blake was at first relieved, but then upon approaching Karie, Blake identified something was wrong with Karie. "Karie? Come on dear, time to come home" said Blake, and when Karie turned around, Blake gasped in horror, as he realized Karie had been cast a horrible spell by a Mage or Witch of some kind! Blake identified it to be a Terrorize spell, which made the victim fear everything that wasn't human, which made their fighting technique useless. "Blake, they're all around me, help me" Karie whispered, as Blake rushed over to Karie. "Come on, let's get home, I'll heal you" said Blake. "No, Blake, you don't get it, THEY'RE ALL AROUND ME! Please don't come closer!" Karie exclaimed. "That's ridiculous" said Blake, but as he approached Karie, the ground began to rumble. "You've disturbed the witch that afflicted me" said Karie, when Blake began to get annoyed, he unsheathed his sword. "Come out you son of a #$%^! Come fight me head on!" Blake yelled.


	9. Deceptor

_Obliteration by Androidfish7_

_Karie has been afflicted by a Terrorized spell which makes the victim deathly afraid of anything non human, and Blake is attempting to inform Karie of his actions at Scorpio, but Karie warned Blake of a strange entity "nearby" and when Blake contradicts Karie, the ground begins to rumble and Blake calls the thing out, and only one can wonder what will happen._

Blake did not see what was about to come, as from behind him, he heard a maniacal laughter, and Karie nearly shrieked under the spell Terrorize, because neither of them at identified if the person was human. Blake turned and drew his sword, but he saw nothing. Then all of a sudden, the ground stopped rumbling. "What the?" Thought Blake, but then he saw a familiar face walk up to the duo, he saw Jasmine walking down the route which Blake took. "I came by because I heard the ground rumbling and thought there were monstrs or creatures of some kind" said Jasmine. "Say Jasmine, do you know how to kill off an evil spell?" asked Blake. "Sure, what's the issue?" asked Jasmine. "My partner, Karie, was apparently confronted by a witch or warlock and this witch/ warlock cast on her a Terrorize spell" said Blake. "I have just the thing" said Jasmine, as Jasmine pulled a Staff out of her backpack and waved it, and it lit up blue, then it blasted a blue beam at Karie, and Karie's eyes became less tense, and Karie stopped sweating in fear of something. "It may take a few minutes for it to completely wear off, have a great day!" said Jasmine, as she began to walk away. Blake waved goodbye then walked over to Karie. "Blake... We have a major problem" said Karie. "What's that?" asked Blake, assuming it was an aftershock of the Terrorize spell. "Who was that you just talked to?" asked Karie. "Jasmine, White's bride" said Blake. "That person did this to me" said KArie. "Who, Jasmine? No way Jasmine would do that" said Blake. "Blake, listen to me! I am going to kill that person for what she did to me! I swear it!" said Karie. "Alright, let's head home, we've both had a long day, I have got to tell you what Scorpio told me" said Blake, as Karie slowly stood up, and grabbed the Barrett 50 Cal from her backpack, and luckily [or not] it had a Variable Zoom attachment, and Jasmine was still in range, so Karie picked up the Barrett 50 Cal and took aim. "What are you aiming at?" asked Blake, as he looked where Karie was aiming. "Whoa! Put it down!" exclaimed Blake, as he took the Barrett 50 Cal. "Come on, let's go home, please" said Blake, as the duo began to head home, but Karie began to trail Blake by a little, and they gained on Jasmine, and Blake passed Jasmine and was barely out of ear shot, and just barely, ever so softly, Karie heard Jasmine whisper _"I'm going to KILL YOU!" _Then Karie pulled out her Five Seven that didn't fall out of her backpack and shot Jasmine in the leg, and aimed it at Jasmine's head. Blake, hearing the gun shot, suddenly turned around to find this, and he had not heard the faint whisper. "Karie what the #$%?" exclaimed Blake as he dashed over and ripped the Five Seven out of Karie's hand seconds before Karie shot Jasmine in the head. "Karie what the #$% is wrong with you? Jasmine here healed you and you randomly shoot her?" exclaimed Blake, as he helped Jasmine to her feet. "That #$%^ said she was going to kill me!" shouted Karie. "Are you mad? I said no such thing!" exclaimed Jasmine. Blake suddenly took out his own sword, and very slightly tapped it on the gunshot wound, and then skin on Jasmine's leg suddenly mended and repaired the wound, relieving JAsmine of all pain. "I'm sorry about all this, we'll be heading home now" said Blake. "Oh it's fine, but your partner is mad" said Jasmine, as she jogged away from the duo. Blake turned to Karie. "Are you insane? Why would you randomly shoot Jasmine? Not your best day huh?" asked Blake angrily as he stormed away, and Karie went to keep up with him. "Blake I swear that #$%^ cast that horrible spell on me and threatened to kill me! Why won't you believe me?" asked Karie. "Call it hereditary, but I refuse to believe White, my father's love would threaten to kill an ally, now we gotta go home and go to bed, that's it, I'll tell you about Scorpio and my talk in the morning when I'm not so #$%ing #$$%^ off!" said Blake, as they finally made it back to Scorpio's castle, they went in for the night.


	10. Assassin

_Obliteration by Androidfish7_

_Jasmine has pulled a trick on Blake and made Karie make a mistake in front of Blake. Karie must now eliminate Jasmine, but Jasmine is a super evil sorceress with the God of the heavens by her side, so it would have to be a stealth assasination mission. Karie is armed with a Five Seven and a Barrett 50 Cal, an HK PSG1, and a Cheytach, but White has unbelievable senses and hearing so Karie cannot make a mistake._

Karie woke up earlier than normal, and snuck out of the castle. Karie went back to the evil forest Blake had gone to, and climbed up a rocky mountain part of the forest to get to White and Jasmine's house. Karie then got into a prone position, and took the Barrett 50 Cal, but luckily, Karie had had a feeling the Barrett 50 Cal would be too heavy, so Karie packed a Cheytach Sniper Rifle and an HK PSG1 Sniper Rifle, and put the Barrett in a backpack. Karie picked up a Cheytach, because that was better for immediate killing than the HK PSG1, the HK PSG1 was good if Jasmine was going to be a moving target, as the 2 Sniper Rifles were the best and second best, respectively, ever crafted. Karie got high into a tree, and located Jasmine in the Cheytach reticle, and Karie had assumed it would be a quick quiet kill, but then Jasmine began to walk rather quickly, almost as if Jasmine was in a sort of dash, and entered the house. "Damn!" Karie whispered quietly, as Karie got down off the tree, and set a Bouncing Betty outside the doors of the house, then Karie found another tree closer to their house, and applied the variable zoom on the Cheytach and aimed at a window Jasmine was at, and just as Karie had an easy shot, White appeared and the began to talk. Karie couldn't kill Jasmine right in front of White, or else Karie would never make it out. Karie cussed to herself and moved out of the tree, using stealth, Karie moved closer to the house, and applied a silencer on the HK PSG1 Sniper Rifle, and tossed Claymores around their yard, preventing Jasmine from escaping, and stood right by their front door, Karie was going to have to catch Jasmine alone and shoot Jasmine with the HK PSG1 Sniper Rifle, and Karie slowly entered, and Karie immediatly noticed a Laser Alarm System right infront of the main entrance. Jasmine knew Karie was here. However, Karie confirmed Jasmine did not exactly where Karie was, by the fact Jasmine showed no knowledge of the exact location. Still, Karie was careful, just climbing over the Laser System, Karie spotted Jasmine down a hall. Karie had 2 decisions, make a quick kill, or hide and gut Jasmine with a Bayonet, being the much more silent kill. Jasmine walked right into the room, right infront of Karie, but had her back to Karie, Karie aimed straight at Jasmine's head with the HK PSG1 Sniper Rifle, and pulled the trigger, and Jasmine fell to the ground, likely dead. Karie dashed out of the room and escaped, barely as Karie felt a massive earthquake hitting the forest, just as Karie escaped. Karie had done it, assasinated Jasmine, Karie began to head had got home just as Blake had woken up. "Say Karie, what would you say if he headed up to White's house and tried to patch things up between you and Jasmine?" said Blake. Karie worried, because Blake could read minds. "Uh, no, that's not neccessary, I really don't" said Karie. Blake gave Karie a thinking look. "Where have you been all morning?" asked Blake. "I was just heading out for a walk" said Karie. "With a Cheytach Sniper Rifle?" asked Blake. "Just incase I got attack or something" said Karie. "I was thinking about visiting White today one last time before we go, wanna come?" asked blake. "No, I have way too much packing to do" said Karie. "Really? It looks to me like you're all packed" said Blake. "No, I left things in the guest room at Scorpio's castle" said Karie. "How about give me your bag, I'll pack for you, and you head up to White's house?" asked Blake. "No, you don't have to do that" said Karie. "Why? Because I won't find anything there? How about that HK PSG1? Looks like a round is missing from the clip" said Blake. "I didn't fully load it" said Karie. "How about the 470 bullets for it then? Why would you forget about that last bullet?" asked Blake. Karie considered changing the subject but knew that's what Blake wanted. "I ran into a wolf and had to shoot it while I was loading it." said Karie, then realized the mistake, and Blake caught it. "I thought you didn't load it fully, if that were true, there'd be 2 bullets missing. There's only 1. Karie where were you this morning?" asked Blake. "I was out on a walk, and I may have loaded it, i ma have not, the wolf startled me and I forgot where I was." said Karie. "That looks like human blood, perhaps, Type O blood? Just like Jasmine..." said Blake, as Karie knew Blake had her figured out easy. "Karie, what the #$% were you thinking? And then you try to LIE to me? Can I even trust you anymore?" Asked Blake.


	11. Trickery

_Obliteration by Androidfish7_

_Has Blake discovered Karie's recent little number? Is Jasmine dead? What will White do?_

"What are you talking about?" asked Karie. "Oh come on, give it up, you were out on an assassination mission! White and I can read the future! We replaced the real Jasmine with a decoy! What could possibly make you want her dead so bad?" asked Blake. "Jasmine threatened to kill me. Look into my eyes, I'm not lying, either I'm crazy or Jasmine wants me dead! I had to kill her before she killed me!" exclaimed Karie, Blake looked directly into Karie's eyes. "This. This is unbelievable, what could Jasmine possibly want you dead for?" asked Blake. "I don't know! But at some point I WILL kill Jasmine, whether you want me to or not. Blake, I really hoped I could have your trust." Karie said. "I... I believe you. Jasmine knew a LITTLE too much about your location when you went missing and now that I think about it, Jasmine pointed out you had a Barrett 50 Cal. People in this time don't know what a gun is." said Blake. "There were Laser Alarm Systems everywhere in their house." said Karie. "Exactly, there are no alarm systems in this time period" said Blake. "What should we do?" asked Karie. "We should try to tell White all we've learned, and then we have to be on our way. That's the only way, we can't kill or harm Jasmine." said Blake. "Always the pacifist." said Karie. "Also, what the hell? Didn't I ask you not to bring any guns? You've brought a Barrett 50 Cal, 2 Five Sevens, an HK PSG1 and a Cheytach Sniper Rifle. Come on! I ask you this stuff for a reason." said Blake. "Yeah, is this a bad time?" asked Karie. "Karie, have you brought anything else?" asked Blake. "Maybe" said Karie. "Please show me the bag" said Blake, and looking in, Blake was amazed. "A Knight's PDW Tactical Rifle, a Beretta M12, 4 Tripwire Bombs, an M1 Carbine, a P90, a WA200, a Type 95, 4 more RPG-7s, a Tantal Sporter AK74US, and 495 Incendiary grenades? How do you even fit this all in one backpack?" Exclaimed Blake. "I may have more in my room..." said Karie. "Oh my God, what else! You cannot show anyone these guns! Do you know how bad you could've #$%ed up the future? Show me the rest!" said Blake, and when they got back to Karie's room in Scorpio's castle, Scorpio was in there, viewing the weapons. There was a mountain of them. "Karie what the #$%? You're ready for war! Why do you even need all these guns?" asked Blake, in the pile there was a Winter Mini 14, a G36, an UMP45, a Desert Eagle, a Custom AK47, a 1911 Chrome, a Glock 17, a Colt M1911, a Mossberg Shotgun, a SPAS 12 [German version], and a SPAS12 [Russian version], a FN FAL, an M32 Grenade Launcher, and an XM25. "Scorpio, you cannot tell anyone about all this!" said Blake. "Don't worry, I won't on 1 condition." said Scorpio. "What's that?" groaned Blake. "I just want to know how to use these guns someday, not today, but after the whole ordeal is over." said Scorpio. "Karie, since you brought the guns, you're in charge of teaching Scorpio how to use the guns." said Blake. "Alright, are we going to White's or are we going to go on our conquest? As you can see, I'm all armed and packed." said Karie. "Let's forget about Jasmine and White, Jasmine can't hurt you in the future, and if Jasmine comes to the future, I will guard you, Jasmine can't defeat me, not that I'd want to fight, but I'd protect you if you're telling the truth. Let's go back to the future." said Blake. "Thanks for believing me Blake. To the future it is I guess." Karie agreed.


	12. End of Part 1

_Obliteration by Androidfish7_

_Karie has packed a whole weapons arsenal of guns and grenades into the past, and the group is fully armed, and agrees to go back to the future in the morning, in which Karie once again wakes up early with more intentions of getting business done. What could it be this time?_

Karie entered Blake's room to make sure Blake was still asleep, and he was. "Perfect" Karie thought to herself, as Karie entered Scorpio's room, the Master Chambers. "Scorpio! It's time!" Karie whispered, and Scorpio woke up. "You had better be a better teacher of the guns than the French be teachers of retreat, having had awoken [medieval word] me during my slumber. Nevertheless, I did permit it. What guns shall I learn to use?" Scorpio asked. "Well, that's up to your style of killing an enemy. Do you like strategic advances on the enemy and burning them out of where they're at, do you like holding the line defeating someone doing this, or do you like a bit of both?" asked Karie. "Me personally, I can fight anyway I need to, nobody can ever defeat me either way, so I choose little of both" said Scorpio. "Then I'm going to teach you how to use a FN FAL with a Hybrid Sight and a Colt SAA Peacemaker, top weapons for their class" said Karie. "Alright, so may I see the weapons?" asked Scorpio, as Karie handed Scorpio the Colt SAA Peacemaker and FN FAL Hybrid. Karie spent about 4 hours teaching Scorpio the origin of the guns, how to use them, and they're attributes and effectiveness. Once Blake had gotten up, Scorpio was fully experienced in how to use the 2 guns, however he had a little work to do in the execution of the guns, but he knew how to use them and when to use them. "Are we ready and packed?" asked Blake. "Yes, I taught Scorpio how to use a FN FAL Hybrid and a Colt SAA Peacemaker" said Karie. "Hmm, thought we were waiting until after the mission... Oh never mind, Scorpio pack your weapons, Karie if you can, pack your weapons, let's meet here in 60 sun ticks, or 1 hour. We depart then. Say our goodbyes Scorpio, too, if you want" said Blake, as he began to prep their portable time machine for it's final usage, at least for 1 year, as that was how long it took to recharge if it went on a 2 way trip, so Scorpio would have to leave for a whole year. 60 sun ticks later, the group stood in front of the time machine. With a deep breath, Blake was the first, followed by Karie and then Scorpio as they entered the time machine.

**Part 2 coming soon! But as for my immediate next novel, I will be writing a mafia story! I am calling it "Mafia Wars".**


End file.
